1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electric cord connector that can safely and quickly connect a cord and domestic appliances.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric cords for household use usually has an insulating coating covering two copper wires to protect the user from an electric shock or prevent a short circuit. The insulating coating must be cut off before electrically connecting the cord to a domestic appliance.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional lamp socket (50) includes a connector (51), a first cover (52) and a second cover (53). The first cover (52) and the second cover (53) are made of insulating material and abut each other to form a chamber to hold the connector (51). The connector (51) includes an insulating block (510), a first contact (512) and a second contact (513). The first contact (512) and the second contact (513) are separately secured in the insulating block (510). A conductive sleeve (511) is electrically connected to one of the two contacts (512, 513) so a bulb (70) can be screwed into the lamp socket (50). A rotating switch (514) is mounted in the connector (51) to selectively turn on the bulb (70). An electric cord (60) has two copper wires (62) respectively electrically connected to and secured on the first contact (512) and the second contact (513). Each wire has an insulating coating around the wire (62).
Before the wires (62) can be electrically connected to the contacts (512, 513), the insulating coating (61) must be cut off to bare the copper wires (62). However the two copper wires (62) may be damaged when cutting off the insulating coating (61). The first contact (512) and the second contact (513) carry the total weight of the bulb (70) and the lamp socket (50) when the bulb (70) hung from a ceiling. A knob is tied in the cord (60) to abut the first cover (52) and take the load off the copper wires (62) and keep them from detaching from the contacts (512, 513). The technique is inexact and can be very inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional cord connector.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an improved electric cord connector that connects the cord and domestic appliances safely and quickly.
To achieve the objective, the electric cord connector in accordance with the present invention includes a base member that has a groove diametrically defined to receive an electric cord. Two contacts are respectively inserted into a bottom of the groove and electrically connected to a domestic appliance. Each contact has a sharpened end extending into the groove and aligns with a corresponding one of the two copper wires. A clamping block includes a presser extending into the groove. The presser presses and holds the cord and the sharpened ends of the two contacts respectively break through the insulating coating and electrically connecting to the corresponding copper wire of the cord.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.